


Secretos

by samej



Series: Kiss Kiss (Bang Bang) [6]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko tiene muchos, y éste es sólo uno más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Para el festival de besos de minor_fandoms @ lj.

Es tan fácil provocarle, hacer que se sonroje y que se ponga tan nervioso que tenga que empezar a dar saltos. Mueves un dedo, llamándole, y Watanuki te mira con desconfianza pero va a donde estás (siempre va) y le acercas la cara poniendo ese mismo dedo debajo de su barbilla. Él dirige su oreja hacia ti, pensando que le vas a contar algo que no puede oír nadie, un secreto, y tú dejas que se crea el engaño hasta que te incorporas un poco y le das un ligero beso en los labios, no más de un segundo pegada a él.   
  
Puedes casi percibir su corazón volviendose loco, pero Watanuki tiene que entender que hay secretos que no se pueden contar.   
  
Ignorando sus movimientos exagerados e histéricos, le pides con voz lastimera que traiga más sake.


End file.
